


Fixed

by mylucidskin (alyelle)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyelle/pseuds/mylucidskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is dedicated to <a href="http://i_like_soap.livejournal.com/">Rachael</a>. She should be able to figure out why.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to [Rachael](http://i_like_soap.livejournal.com/). She should be able to figure out why.

"Shannon, if you just-"

"No! It won't work, ok? Forget it." She flomps elegantly into an overstuffed chair, balefully tucking her legs up into silver silk.

“Get up, you’ll ruin your dress.” Her eyes glare at him. “I mean it. Get up, sit here and don’t be a brat. I’ll fix it.”

His tone is not one to be questioned. With patient fingers he twists the offensive curls, turning ivy brambles into flowering roses, shining with diamond dew. He hands her the mirror.

She sets it down after a moment’s glance, kissing him briefly as she runs out the door.


End file.
